Hermanas
by Silk Maid
Summary: Que piensa Sango de Kagome? Solo ella lo sabe… Un regalito de cumpleaños para Diana, mi hermana del corazón! One shot! And the only shot, I think...


**HERMANAS**

La miro.

Ahí sentada sobre un tronco, alrededor de la fogata. Pensativa, la luz del fuego arranca reflejos rojizos a su cabello, negro como la noche. Esta mojado, producto de un reciente viaje a las aguas termales. Nunca entenderé esa obsesión de Kagome por la limpieza.

Suspira, pierde su vista en la nada, luego mira el fuego y sigue suspirando. La rodea un aura gris, que con el tiempo aprendí a percibir, y que generalmente terminaba con lo que ella llama "girl-talk" y unas cuantas lagrimas derramadas sobre mi hombro.

Me acerco a ella, y me siento en el tronco, a su lado. Kirara percibe que Kagome necesita apoyo, se acerca a nosotras, y se sube a su regazo.

-Kagome-chan, ¿que te sucede? Le pregunto.

- Nada, Sango, solo estoy pensando en mi familia…

Su familia, su mama, hermanito y abuelo, que quedaron del otro lado del pozo, a 500 años. A veces me cuesta creer que esta chica venga del futuro, que haya dejado todo en su mundo para intentar salvar este, que nada tiene que ver con ella. Y me pregunto como será ese mundo del que ella viene, con sus artefactos raros, su vestimenta tan particular y esa locura de educar a las mujeres para otra cosa que no sea la casa y la lucha.

Miro al otro lado del claro, Miroku esta recostado contra un árbol, mirando su mano maldita (doblemente maldita, por otras razones…) y mientras pierdo mi mirada en el pervertido monje, el débil susurro de Kagome me trae a la realidad.

-Debe estar con ella…

Tan simple, Inuyasha debe estar con Kikyou, hacia un rato largo que nos había dejado aquí acampando, y esa era la razón que tenía a Kagome tan encerrada en su pensamiento.

- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, Kagome-chan...- y no se me ocurría que otra cosa decirle, porque me dolía ver a esa hermosa chica, llena de vida y de bellas cualidades, suspirando y aguantando el dolor en su corazón por un hanyou indeciso, que no se daba cuenta que sus acciones lastimaban a la mujer que mas lo amaba.

- No es nada, Sango, tengo que aprender a vivir con la sombra de ella en mi vida, pero a veces se me hace tan difícil, porque tengo que sentir lo que siento, porque no puedo ser feliz como el resto, o como tu – me dice, las lagrimas surcando su rostro.

¿Feliz como yo? Yo, que tengo a mi hermano menor preso de un medio demonio lunático, que vi morir a mis padres y amigos, que no tendré paz hasta ver a Naraku destruido. Y veo que ella clava su vista en Miroku, y recién ahí entiendo lo que significa ser "feliz" como yo. Porque el monje tiene sus mañas, va por la vida perdiendo palabras en el oído de todas las mujeres bellas que se cruza, y su mano doblemente maldita, que siempre se dirige hacia donde no debe. Pero sigue aquí, conmigo, tratando de mantener mi angustia lejos, poniéndome el hombro cuando todo parece desvanecerse, mi compañero de lucha, de vida, de dolor.

Y Kagome solo quiere eso, un hombre que no la deje por una sombra, que sepa acompañarla, apuntalarla cuando todo se viene abajo. E Inuyasha en estas noches es solo un lugar vacío.

- Kagome-chan, tienes todo para ser feliz en la vida, sos una de las mujeres mas fuertes que conozco, alegre, llenas de luz todo lo que te rodea, sos la luz de los que te rodeamos, y sufres porque no puedes ser feliz por un perro inútil que esta mas ciego que un topo.

A esta altura de nuestra conversación, Shippou se había despertado, quizás alertado por las lágrimas de Kagome, y se había arrastrado hacia mi lado, mirando a Kagome con sus ojazos verdes.

- Kagome, no le des importancia a ese chucho bueno para nada, es un tonto rematado y yo no se que haría sin vos!

Ay, el pequeño Shippou, tan dulce, cuantas verdades salen de la boca de un niño.

Y es que me pregunto que rayos seria de mí sin Kagome? La única que me entiende, que me apoya, con ella aprendí el significado de la amistad y el valor, siempre poniendo su hombro para que llore, siempre preocupándose de mi bienestar. Es como una hermana, es mi hermana.

Kagome tiende sus brazos a Shippou, y se funden en un abrazo tan dulce, Kirara maúlla en su falda y apoya su cabecita contra el cuerpo de Shippou.

500 años hacia el futuro vivía una niña, quizás una niña más del montón, pero el destino la arrojo a un pozo hacia el pasado, para traerme luz en medio de la oscuridad, para darme una razón para seguir batallando. Puede la vida ser mas justa conmigo? Puede el destino haberme cruzado con esta fantástica persona?

500 años, y comprendí que no hay tiempo ni espacio cuando se trata del corazón de mi Kagome-nee-chan...

* * *

_Hola, mundo! Gracias por tomarse un momento para leer estas lineas. Les confieso que he escrito muchos fics, pero siempre escribo para mí. Este es el primero, y quizás el único, que publico, solo para dedicárselo a mi gran amiga **Diana**, de quien me separan miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero nos une la locura por Inuyasha y una amistad que trascendió el mundo. Hemos pasado noches eternas de charla, contándonos los pesares y las alegrías, intentando llenar los espacios con sentimientos, logrando un lazo que no necesita de espacios ni tiempos. Y en este momento tan especial, confieso que soy yo la que siente que tuvo la suerte enorme de haber cruzado un pozo virtual y tener a esa magnifica persona en su vida, aunque nunca haya podido darle el abrazo que se merece, y que hace tiempo quiero darle. **Feliz cumple, mi queridísima arpía! Sere TU One-chan para siempre!**_

_**Silk**  
_


End file.
